


Visiting Lisa

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Comfort, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Mentions of Leonard's death, Micks there for lisa, Snart Siblings, lisa's there for Mick, mick needs to be treated better, so partically written for the mick Rory defence squad too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: After defeating the dominators, Mick visits Lisa and breaks the news about Leonard to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, it's that time where I should be posting another chapter of drunken taxi ride, and the chapter is half way through but, I've always had the feeling that Lisa doesn't know about Leonard's death so of course, I had to write something about it too.

Mick sighed as he tried to remain focused on the presidents speech of gratitude for defeating the aliens. It was good to be back home, even if it was to stop the end of the world. Never the less, taking part in this has earned him exoneration which was something he _didn't_ want. Now what will he be remembered as? A legend? A fucking hero? Hero was never supposed to be on his resume. Thank you Barry fucking Allen for planting that hero poison in his husbands head. He's only sticking around as it doesn't feel right to be back home without him. It seemed to be what his Lenny wanted after all. 

After that long speech was finally over, Mick wondered over to the snack table and helped him self. All you can eat and buffet we're dangerous words around Mick. Everyone knew that. All Mick wanted to do right now isn't eat all the decent food he could manage to eat right now, alone, and smuggle some on the ship because he's had enough of Gideon's fabricated crap. But alas, things have a funny way of working out for Mick.

"Mick? Sorry to disturb you but I have something I need to talk to you about." Barry asked, standing next to Mick, earning a grunt. 

"What do ya want red?" Mick asked, shoving food into his mouth. He didn't care if people think it's disgusting or whatever. People have to accept him for who he is or not at all- most people go for the latter though. 

"I just wanted to ask you.. um. Does Lisa know?" Barry asked, also getting some food.

"Lisa know what?" Mick asked, turning to look at the speedster. 

"That Snarts dead." Barry concluded, and Mick growled and put down the plate with his food on. 

"Who told YOU that?" Mick growled, glaring at Barry.

"um.. Ray did? I thought you knew he told me!" Barry squeaked out.

"oh. With his 'he died a hero' bullshit? I bet he did. He didn't know Leonard. And you didn't either. Who the hell gave him the right to speak about him like that. No. No. Who the hell gave you the right to ask about him? It's your fault he's dead! You planted that hero bullshit in his head in the first place! You made him believe he was made for better things! You changed my husband to suit you! Who the hell gave you the right to do that!" Mick exclaimed, voice getting louder as he went along, earning looks off everyone else. "I always knew he was made for better things than what his dick of a father made him into, but you made him believe that."

"Husband?" Barry asked before shaking his head. "I'm sorry for whatever I did... I didn't mean to? I don't know what I, supposed to say!"

"You can't even say that you can bring him back, because you can't! The vanishing point is outside of time and the stupid timeline needs to stay intact. Whatever Barry. I blame this all on you. And that bloody team." Mick grunted before rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Well, I think that's sign that we need to get out of here." Sara announced, walking to Mick with the rest of the team. 

"You! Who the hell gave you the right to tell red about Snart. You didn't know him, stop spreading that hero bullshit around!" Mick shouted at Ray before punching him, causing Ray to get a noise bleed.

"Hey!" Ray whined out, holding his noise as Jax went over to lead him away.

"Mick!" Amaya exclaimed and Mick glared at her. 

"Oh shut it! You didn't know him at all either. You never met him!" He then growled before calming down and facing Sara.  "No. We're not leaving. Not yet." Mick grunted, earning a look off Sara.

"Well, why not? The timeline is forever changing we need to get back out there Mick." Jax said and Mick sighed and looked towards the door before looking back at Sara.

"I highly doubt that mr Rory has the intelligence to even understand how important it is that the timeline needs our help." Martin said before Mick had a chance to speak again, earning a few snickers off the others.

"Not that it is any of your businesses, but I have something really important that I have to do." Mick said, before starting to walk to the door. 

"You? Have something important to do. Maybe I should come with you. Your version of importance involves burning things." Nate suggested and he glared again

"No. This is something I have to do alone." Mick grunted before leaving. 

"May I suggest leaving him? It's not that he contributes anything relevant." Martin piped up and Sara glared at him.

"In his frame of mind? No. He needs to be with us so we can keep an eye on him." Sara said, "Even if the idea is tempting." 

"You mean babysit him, he is after all like a child that needs to be kept under constant supervision" Amaya chirped in and everyone laughed slightly, earning a look off felicity from the other side of the room.

* * *

 

Mick sighed as he reached the house he knew that Lisa was currently living in. It was the one that Lisa always preferred anyway so it's no big surprise that Lisa was currently staying there. Mick opened the door to come face to gun wit Lisa's gold gun.

"Mick? Is that you?" Lisa asked, lowering her gun slightly to get a look at Mick. 

"Yeah Lis, it's me. You can lower your gun now." Mick said with a slight smile. He was proud of her. Nothing wrong with her self defence skills. 

"Mick!" Lisa exclaimed, lowering the gun and putting it in her holister an hug. Mick smiled properly for th first time in ages and huged her back. Eventually he duo pulled away from one another and Lisa frowned. "Mick, you look awful. Is Lenny with you?" Lisa asked, trying to look behind him. 

"Actually.. that's why I'm here. I have something I need to tell you, about Lenny." Mick said, pushing the door closed now he could, earning a look of confusion off Lisa. "You may want to sit down for this." 

"Mick, what's wrong? Where's my brother?" Lisa asked, once she was sat down, Mick sitting next to her. 

"Lis. Have some very bad news, awful in fact... Leonard's dead." Mick said, looking at her, holding both of her hands and the smile fell off Lisa's face to reveal a look of heartbreak. Lisa was never as good as Leonard about not showing her emotions.

"What? Are you messing with me because if you are..." Lisa started, but the look that Mick had told her otherwise. "You're not.. Mick.. how could you let this happen! You were supposed to protect him! How could you Mick!" Lisa shouted, tears streaming down her eyes. Pulling her hands away to punch Mick in the chest before the sobbing took over and she couldn't move but bury her head into Micks chest. Mick wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back. 

"I know Lis. And I failed. I failed you, I failed your brother... he died saving me. Knocked me out so another team member could take me to safety and when I came round... he was gone." Mick said, resting his head on hers, tears starting to come as well. They stayed like that for several minutes.

"Where's the body.. he needs a funeral." Lisa said, lifting her head up and looking at him. Mick sighed and bit his lip. "Mick, what is it?"

"There was no body... he died in an explosion." Mick said and Lisa started to cry again, but wouldn't let the tears come out so she just wiped away a few strays. 

"W-when did it happen?" Lisa asked and Mick sighed. He really didn't want her to ask that question, and he can't lie to her because she knows when she is.

"May.." Mick trailed off, "I wanted to tell you sooner but last time I was back you were travelling. Nowhere to be seen, so I couldn't." He then quickly added and Lisa glared. 

"You're telling me that my brother has been dead for six months and you haven't told me because I was 'travelling'?! Why the hell didn't you come back in those 6 months! I don't even know where you've been all this time!" Lisa exclaimed angrily. Mick knew she had every right to be angry, angry with him. He deserved it after all. 

"I couldn't come back Lisa! The fucking team wouldn't let me! They keep me on a leash. Think I'm someone that needs to be babysat all the fucking time in fear that I might do something stupid! Because that's what they think of me! A stupid thug." Mick argued and Lisa calmed down and hugged him.

"No wonder you look awful. You've got depression.. I see it now. On top of your pyromania too.. that's not good. You've put weight on and I can smell the booze.. you've been suffering alone all this time? Why can't you leave the team and stay here with me. Lenny loved both of us, wanted us to take care of one another when he was inside.. you shouldn't of had to go through that all alone." Lisa explained, and Mick sighed. 

"Because I'm time travelling. I know how to work everything, but I can't.. if I leave I won't be able to find Lenny... he's got to be somewhere.. I can sense it. That's the only reason why I'm sticking around.. through all their insults. Maybe, I'll get killed on a mission and I can be with him again." Mick answered. 

"And your suicidal. Oh my god, how has no-one noticed. You shouldn't have to go through this alone, Mick. Stay. Be with me, like Lenny would have wanted. Let me look after you. Help you. Help you help me." Lisa suggested. 

"I can't.. they're expecting me back... I'm going to stop by my psychiatrist through..." Mick said, giving Lisa one last hug and standing up. "Oh. I found this for you." Mick then added, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a envelope with Lisa's name on, and giving it to her. "It's from.. him. I think it's to help you understand. Goodbye Lisa." Mick finished before walking out the house.

Leaving Lisa by herself to her throughts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this turned out to be longer than I expected.


End file.
